De principes y hadas madrinas
by elerizodecristal
Summary: porque ella no era mas que una niña a la que habian sido negados todos sus sueños. El problema era que una niña en un cuerpo adulto podia hacer mucho daño...


DISCLAIMER: nada de esto es mío, todo, todito, todo es de J. K. Rowling, pero le agradezco mucho por dejarme usar su maravilloso material.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de octubre y lucia el sol en Privet drive, daban ganas de ir a pasear, a pesar de que Petunia sabia que si salía a la calle no sentiría calor, sino el tacto helado del viento sobre

su cara.

31 de octubre.

Ese mismo día hacían ocho años desde la muerte de su hermana.

La única huella que había dejado de su paso por la tierra era ese niño encogido y endeble.

Ese que desde que había tenido la edad suficiente para salir solo no entraba en casa mas de lo necesario, ya que sabia que la única respuesta a sus preguntas seria un silencio helador e incluso

insultos diversos, y, a pesar de todo aun anhelaba una pequeña muestra de cariño por parte de sus tíos…

Vernon había ido a hacer horas extras a la oficina y Dudley estaba con sus amiguitos en casa de Piers.

Petunia no era idiota.

Sabia que su hijo no era el niño cariñoso, listo y amable que ella siempre había deseado, sino un niño malcriado y desobediente, y también era consiente de que ella era la gran causante de eso.

Petunia también sabia que su marido, Vernon, no era mas que un zoquete que haría lo que ella dijera siempre que se lo insinuara sutilmente, haciéndole creer que el tenia el control.

E incluso sabia que Harry, el hijo de su difunta hermana era justo el niño que ella hubiera querido tener como hijo.

Y no podía soportarlo.

Lily, su hermana, había conseguido, casi sin proponérselo todo lo que ella había deseado desde niña.

Un príncipe azul, que la salvara de ogros, duendes, dragones…que la ayudara, que la tratara como a una igual, que la quisiera…

Un principito, un niño guapo, bueno e inteligente, que algún día se convirtiera en una gran persona.

Y sobretodo había conseguido su gran sueño: poder hacer magia.

* * *

Todavía recordaba la época en que Lily aun no había aprendido a leer y ella, su por entonces adorada Tuney le contaba cuentos por las noches, cuando se suponía que tenían que estar dormidas,

imitando la voz de los Personajes…

...Pero entonces el hada madrina chasqueo los dedos y la mugrienta bata se convirtió en un maravilloso vestido de gala, brillante, con multitud de lentejuelas y diamantes…

- ¿Tu sabes hacer magia Tuney?

- No, Lily, pero dentro de muy poco aprenderé, ya lo veras, y un día seré un hada como las de los cuentos.

- ¿Tu podrás enseñarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! Será genial, haremos magia juntas, ¡seremos unas hadas estupendas!, y estaremos siempre juntas....

* * *

Pero todo había salido al revés, había sido Lily la que había aprendido ha hacer magia y no había podido enseñarla, no había podido llevársela con ella a ese nuevo mundo.

A partir de ese momento se habían ido distanciando, y el desencanto de Tuney se había convertido en el enfado de Pet y finalmente en el rencor de Petunia.

Pero ese rencor no había llegado a salir a flote.

También había problemas en el mundo de las hadas.

Lily había muerto

Se había ido, asi, sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Lo único que Lily había dejado era un niño al que alimentar, un niño con sus ojos y su magia.

Un hado.

Un niño infeliz y sin padres sobre el que ella había estado descargando todo el odio acumulado desde la adolescencia.

Un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Sin embargo, algunos días, el cumpleaños de Lily, el aniversario de su muerte, el día de su boda…Petunia no podía evitar asquearse de si misma y se prometía cambiar con respecto a Harry.

Esas noches, al llegar a casa, Harry se encontraba con que habían hecho para cenar su plato preferido, y que Tía Petunia estaba extrañamente amable con el.

Esas noches mandaban a Dudley antes a la cama, y a Harry le dejaban ver lo que quisiera en la tele, o incluso jugar un poco con el ordenador.

A veces, esas rachas de bienestar para Harry en casa de los Dursley duraban días, o incluso semanas, pero Petunia siempre acababa recordando sus viejas desgracias y volvía a ser quien realmente

era:

Una niña infeliz y despechada en un cuerpo de adulto, completamente normal, excepto por una gotita de sangre mágica que corría por sus venas, esa gotita que hacia que un par de semanas al

año esa niña sola se convirtiera en un Hada Madrina, aunque nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo supiera.


End file.
